fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Aries
Aries "The Ram" is a Celestial Spirit and one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy, formerly owned by Angel and Karen Lilica. Appearance Aries is an attractive girl with large breasts, pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. Aries usually wears clothes based on a wool-like style, white and fluffy. Her outfit has changed,however, as the story progressed. In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist, and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance. Personality Aries is very shy and polite. She will always apologize (sumimasen), even if she didn't do anything bad to her owner. Still, she is very sweet and nice, she really can appreciate how good an owner Lucy is for her and, despite her fears, she is ready to fight for her. History Three years before Aries was owned by Lucy, she was owned by Karen Lilica, and she treated her terribly. Karen used Aries to keep her "boyfriends" away from her. Blue Pegasus Guild Master Bob sees this and warns Karen to take care of her spirits. In a rage, she accuses Aries of ratting her out and physically assaults her, although all that is seen is Aries getting shoved to the floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 5-8 As punishment Karen tries to keep Aries in the human world for a week, but before she can act on this threat, Loke steps in by summoning himself to take Aries' place and tells the Celestial Spirit Mage to break her contracts with Aries and himself. When she refuses, Leo threatens to remain in the human world until she agrees, rendering Karen unable to summon any other Celestial Spirits. Karen was killed by Angel of Oracion Seis and Aries key was taken.fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 9-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-3 Synopsis Oración Seis arc After an exchange in the Spirit World, Aries is summoned by Angel to battle with Loke and Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 19-20 Despite the two not wanting to fight one other, they choose to fight for the sake of their pride. However, due to Aries' non-combative nature, she fights a losing battle to Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-5 As the battle progresses, Angel summons Caelum and uses it to blast through Aries to hit Loke, causing them both to return to the Celestial World for healing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-7 After her defeat, Angel is arrested and her contracts with her spirits are broken. Aries, along with Scorpio and Gemini, seek out Lucy and form contracts with her instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Episode 165, Pages 5-6 Edolas arc Lucy summons Aries to prevent the Edolas soldiers from capturing her and her friends. Aries then proceeds to attack the soldiers with a technique called "Wool Bomb", which allows Lucy and company to escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 16-17 Magic and Abilities Wool Bomb 2.jpg|Wool Magic ''Caster Magic User: ''Aries uses Wool Magic in battle. Her ability manipulates and releases wool and use it against her enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 17 ''Expert Hand to Hand Combat: ''In battle, Aries also fight her enemies with her physical strength (kicking and punching, etc).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 5 Aries even used Jump Spin Kick against Loke right before Caelum shot her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 58 Major Battles *with Angel (owner) VS Lucy (Loke) = INTERFERED *with Lucy (owner) VS Edolas Royal Army = WON Trivia *The astrological sign Aries means 'Ram', a male sheep. Aries, however, is a female. Quotes *(To Karen) "It, It's not my job to serve these guys."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 6 *(About fighting Leo) ''"Even if we owe that enemy a great debt, for our master's sake, we must defeat them... That is... Our Pride!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 4-5 *(To Leo) "So you found yourself a great owner... I'm glad..." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit